


Follower Prompt Collection

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Series: Assorted Drabbles and Such [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Kissing, Arguing, Bad Guys Win, Betrayal, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Outsider, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sickfic, Weddings, Wet & Messy, power trips, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Assorted prompts from when I hit 2000 followers on tumblr, as requested by my followers.





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to move these all here before the end of the year anyway, but with things being uncertain in tumblr-land right now, I figured I'd better do it sooner than later
> 
> First prompt was from [techiehux](http://techiehux.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: "Prompt: The Resistance watches the wedding of Supreme Leader Kylo and Grand Marshall Hux!"

Finn fiddled with the console again, flipping through the channels in the hopes of finding something useful. He’d volunteered for this, his history with the First Order allowing him an insight into their broadcasts. He knew what was useful and what was just propaganda aggrandizing the regime better than anyone.

He stopped on one, a live broadcast from the Order’s new capital on Arkanis. Finn sat up a little straighter in his seat, brow furrowed. Some announcer was saying something about the new Supreme Leader and the Grand Marshall making something official. A union, a–

Finn jumped out of his seat, running to gather the rest of the Resistance; they needed to see this.

* * *

The screen showed Supreme Leader Ren sitting on his throne, his face revealing some kind of excitement. The image panned out until Grand Marshall Hux could be seen approaching the throne, stepping up to the dais and dropping to one knee before it. Ren stood and beckoned for Hux to do the same, offering his hand. Hux took it, allowing Ren to gently pull him up.

Both of them looked… happy. Joyful and excited in a way that Finn had never seen from anyone in the Order before, especially them. It didn’t look fake, either. Ren’s eyes were sparkling, his lips turned up though it was clear he was fighting them. Hux, too, wore a small, soft smile, an expression that was so at odds with his face that Finn had to do a double take.

The throne room was decorated more lavishly than usual, but it still had the minimalist brutality the Order was known for and the same could be seen in their garments. Ren was wearing a thick robe and cape, far more ornate than his previous scraps, that carried a regal yet understated vibe. It was deep black with blood red accents and his hair was arranged in intricate braids that Finn thought looked vaguely familiar. His lips were painted, the upper lip done entirely while the bottom lip had a simple vertical stripe down the centre, and his eyes were rimmed with kohl.

Hux was equally done up, his uniform traded for something that was cut very similarly but was made of much finer fabric and he had a cape as well instead of his greatcoat. It was all still black, but with accents of gold, the Order’s symbol and the new stripes on his sleeve shining in the bright lights of the room. His hair was gelled, as per usual, but had been done in a less severe style, looking more like hair than a helmet for once. He, too, had some makeup, gold dusting his cheekbones and his eyelids, giving his face an almost ethereal quality.

Finn’s lip curled at how _pretty_ they looked for monsters.

The two figures faced each other while an official arrived, taking their place and beginning to read through a speech Finn was sure Hux wrote. Ren and Hux paid no attention to it, though, eyes locked on each other, as if they truly cared nothing for any of the spectacle around them so long as they had each other. The audience, as well as the whole of the Resistance base, was stunned to silence.

It was so surreal. Finn had heard the rumours, of course he had, that maybe his former commanders hadn’t hated each other as much as they seemed to. But to actually see proof of it? A wedding ceremony with the two of them seeming truly happy and enamoured with each other? It turned his stomach. In all honesty, he’d thought that Hux wouldn’t be able to stand Ren taking over and would’ve attempted a coup, leaving the Order shaken no matter who won. That would’ve been the Resistance’s chance, their opportunity to turn the tide and take advantage of the chaos.

Now, however, that dream was dashed and Finn’s heart sunk as he realized it. He’d finally thrown in with the Resistance in full, finally believed in the cause, yet he felt as if he was watching it all shatter around him, the illusion that they could win dissipating as the ceremony went on. Finn took a step back, barely registering the sound of someone leaving the room. It wouldn’t be until long after that he would realize it had been General Organa.

Finn suddenly felt a hand in his and looked to see Rey looking at him with concern. Bolstered by the contact, Finn turned back to the screen in time to see Ren partway through reciting his vows, clearly written himself. It was hard to tell on the screen, but Finn thought he saw Ren’s eyes glistening.

“…I swear to you, my Grand Marshall, that I shall give you nothing less than the galaxy, for that is what you are worth to me and what you deserve. There is no one else I would want by my side, especially now, but also forever. So long as I draw breath, I will love and protect and treasure you, for I can no longer imagine a future without you.”

Ren’s lip trembled almost imperceptibly as he stopped and Hux reached out to take his hand with a smile, his own gaze similarly watery. The official gestured for Hux to begin his vows, but Finn didn’t hear them, turning away from the broadcast. He’d seen enough. With Ren in charge, they’d all believed the Order would be weakened by inner conflict, yet instead it was bolstered by him and Hux joining together, leaving the Resistance hopeless. Finn made to leave, Rey following wordlessly.

He turned back just before reaching the door, seeing Ren and Hux kissing, their lips locked together with obvious passion. The crowd on Arkanis cheered while those in the Resistance’s last stronghold looked on with nothing but horror.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [huxben](http://huxben.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: "drabble prompt: soft dom/sub with explicit aftercare *_* hux showers kylo with love after an intense scene"

When Kylo’s orgasm finally hit, it was like a torrent, a tidal wave of sensation carrying him off into blissful emptiness. He’d been denied for so long, bound and unable to get any gratification aside from what Hux would give him, that to finally be given release after being so desperate for it felt akin to salvation. He was barely aware of the shout that escaped his mouth beneath the blood rushing in his ears.

As he came down, Kylo registered Hux moving around him, ropes being untied and soft touches whispering over his skin. Kylo would’ve pushed into the attention, but he still felt boneless, floating high in that magical state of mind only Hux could bring him to. Once the ropes were undone, Hux gently rolled Kylo from where he’d been on his knees, face pressed into the bed, to his back.

Kylo blinked up at him, unable to keep from smiling weakly when he saw Hux doing the same. Hux then made to pull away and Kylo let out a needy sound he would’ve been ashamed of at any other time. It had the desired effect, though: Hux paused, running a comforting hand over Kylo’s chest.

“Shh, it’s alright, darling,” he said, voice soft and soothing, so different than when he was barking orders, either on the bridge or in the bedroom. “I’m just going to grab the cloth, okay? Will you be alright until then?”

Kylo nodded, his head spinning a bit with the motion. He didn’t even make an attempt at words; he often couldn’t when the scene was as intense as this one had been. Hux had kept him on edge for so long it had nearly driven Kylo mad with need.

It wasn’t long before Hux returned, setting a glass of water on the nightstand and climbing back into the bed. His hands were back on Kylo immediately, one petting over him gently while the other wiped the dried come and sweat from his skin. Once content that Kylo was clean, Hux threw the cloth onto the nightstand and laid down beside Kylo, pulling Kylo into his arms. Kylo went happily, clinging tightly and nuzzling against Hux’s chest. One of Hux’s hands stroked through his hair while the other carefully examined one wrist for signs of damage from the ropes.

“You were so good for me tonight, darling,” Hux praised as he scratched lightly over Kylo’s scalp, making Kylo hum in pleasure. “My wonderful, beautiful boy.”

“Does anything hurt?” Hux switched to Kylo’s other wrist when Kylo shook his head. “Good. Let me know if anything doesn’t feel right at any point, alright?”

If Kylo could purr, he’d do so now, he thought. He pushed his face further into Hux’s chest, trying his best to communicate how good and content he felt at this moment. Hux always knew just how to take care of him and Kylo loved it more than he ever thought he could. When they’d started this, he’d scoffed at the idea that he might need to be ‘coddled’ afterwards. Yet the first time Hux had pulled him into his arms, soft touches and loving words raining down on him, Kylo had whimpered and tried to hide his tears, ashamed at how quickly he’d broken.

There was no shame now, though, not when Hux treated him with so much care and attention. Not when he knew he could have as much of it as he wanted and needed without judgment or ridicule.

“Can you sit up, my treasure?” There was no demand to it, just a question. “I want you to drink some water for me. Are you ready for that?”

Kylo nodded again, forcing himself to move. He didn’t want to, really, would’ve been content to remain exactly where he was, draped over Hux and held close, for eternity, but he knew it was important. He also knew he could say no, that he wasn’t ready, and Hux would respect that until he was.

The water was cool and refreshing and Kylo drained the glass quickly, pausing between swallows only when Hux instructed him to. The glass was then taken and set aside, and Kylo started to slide back down into bed. Hux didn’t stop him, but instead let Kylo burrow his face into the side of his neck, sighing deeply in contentment.

“Are you still feeling alright, darling?” Hux asked.

“Yes,” Kylo mumbled against Hux’s skin, his voice a little thick from disuse, but the word was clear enough. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Let me know if there’s anything you need, okay? You were so good tonight, love. You’re everything I ever could’ve wanted,” Hux said, reaching up to play with Kylo’s hair again.

Kylo smiled at the attention, eyes starting to slip closed. He didn’t really intend to sleep, but he was so pleasantly drained that he didn’t care if he did or not. The gentle touches and soothing words were just so calming.

“I love you,” Hux said, pressing a kiss to the top of Kylo’s head.

“I love you, too,” was all Kylo could manage before he slipped off, feeling sated and cherished.


	3. Angry Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [dinframtidaledare](http://dinframtidaledare.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: "A drabble: High tension, angry kylux, having a heated argument, then - first kiss! Maybe a violent kiss that turns soft?"

“You’re not listening!” Ren shouted, stepping towards Hux aggressively. “If we put the two squadrons where I said, we’ll be able to trap them in the mine. They’ll have nowhere to go.”

“I am listening perfectly well, Ren,” Hux answered, scowling. “Your plan is too risky. If we corner them, they’ll be able to mount a more coordinated defense, not to mention that the battle could damage the mine. We need to prevent them from retreating into it.”

Ren growled, taking another step forward until their chests were nearly touching. They’d been at it for hours at this point. Hux was trying to minimize casualties and damage to the mine, the resources inside being the whole point of why they were doing this. But Ren failed to see that, suggesting a far more reckless plan, as he always did, and insisting that the mine was strong enough to hold. They were at an impasse, it seemed, but Hux was not going to give in, already opening his mouth to continue the argument.

He was interrupted when Ren suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Hux by his lapels and crashing their mouths together. Hux froze, caught off guard by the sudden action, brain barely able to process it. Ren then bit down on Hux’s lip and that spurred him to action, growling into the kiss and nipping right back.

Nothing about the kiss was romantic or tender. There was far too much teeth, too many angry grunts and growls. It felt more like they were fighting with their mouths instead of their words. Hux had no explanation for why Ren had done this nor did he have one for why he’d reciprocated instead of forcing Ren away, but the idea of pulling back now felt too much like defeat to consider.

Eventually, though, lack of air forced them apart. They both pulled back slowly but it was less out of reluctance and more out of the desire not to be the first to give in. At least, that was what Hux was telling himself. The fact that Ren had lovely, soft lips was incidental to the matter at hand.

Ren was watching him, panting lightly, and Hux mirrored his stare. The tense silence went on for far too long before Hux finally snapped.

“What the hell was that?” Hux demanded, deciding indignation was a safe response.

“I wanted you to shut up,” Ren said matter-of-factly. “Obviously it worked.”

Hux scowled at the smug glint in Ren’s eyes. “So, what, you kissed me because you couldn’t stand the fact that you were losing the argument?”

That had the desired effect. Ren’s nostrils flared and he looked as if he was going to take another step forward, but aborted the motion when he realized Hux was in the way. They were already so close that every breath nearly had their chests touching.

“I was not losing!” Ren insisted, immediately incensed again. “You’re just too stubborn to give in when you know your cause is lost. The best course for the attack is to-”

Whatever Ren was going to say was cut off as Hux copied what Ren had done before, grabbing him by his tunic and kissing him hard. He could feel Ren start against him, his body tensing. Hux nipped at Ren’s lip, just like Ren had to him, but more gently, coaxing him to participate.

Once enticed, Ren kissed back with fervour, passionate though a bit sloppy, so much like what Hux should’ve expected from him. Hux tried to guide him to a more controlled rhythm and, to his surprise, Ren followed his lead. This time, bizarrely, it felt less like a fight and more like some sort of dance, a kind of unspoken understanding being established between them.

Ren then deepened the kiss, opening his lips to let his tongue swipe over Hux’s lip. Before he could think about it and quickly come to the conclusion that this was a terrible idea, Hux slid his own tongue forward, prodding at Ren’s lips for entrance to his mouth. Ren opened eagerly, a deep, pleased moan rising from his throat when Hux ran his tongue along Ren’s.

This time, when they pulled apart, the lingering did feel more like reluctance. Ren’s cheeks were pink, his eyes dark, and his lips were red from the kissing. Hux feared he looked much the same and he was almost grateful that there was no mirror in the meeting room to confirm it. He didn’t want to admit how much kissing Ren had affected him, how much he’d _liked_ it, much less see proof of it on his own face.

Once Ren had recovered, he appraised Hux with a quirked brow. “What was _that_ for, General?”

His tone was mocking, but Hux had been pushed beyond anger into something else, something far more dangerous. “Since you seem so eager to prove your methods are superior, I thought I’d try one. I have to admit, this time it actually worked.”

Ren was leaning closer, seemingly subconsciously, his eyes hooded and trained on Hux’s mouth. “Did you just say I was right about something?”

Hux rolled his eyes, realizing too late that he was leaning in too, the two of them drawn as if by magnetism. “Oh, just shut up already.”

Their lips met for a third time, soft and questioning, and Hux shuddered to think what this one meant. Rather than consider it, he reached up to tangle his fingers in Ren’s hair, taking hold of his head to deepen the kiss. Ren let out a noise that might have been a whimper and melted into it, his arms wrapping around Hux, bringing them closer still. Hux continued this new trend of not thinking and let himself drown in it, intoxicated by the contact. They could figure out a plan for the attack after they’d seen whatever the hell this was through.


	4. Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon: "post-tlj hux staging a coup against kylo?"

Hux watched the shuttles descend towards the planet, almost all of the largest artillery they had going with them. Clearly Ren was still sore about the previous battle if he was bringing this much overkill. The base that supposedly held the last remnants of the Resistance wasn’t half as well armoured as the one on Crait had been.

Beside him stood Phasma, finally released from medbay. Together they watched as the shuttle Ren was in landed, the man apparently not having learned his lesson from last time. Hux would have sighed if it weren’t for his own intentions. After all, he had an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone here.

He turned to Phasma and said, “Do you remember that contingency plan I told you about? After Brendol’s unfortunate accident?”

Phasma turned to face him as well, expressionless helmet giving away nothing, but Hux was sure she was surprised to hear him bring it up so candidly. However, secrecy didn’t matter when the target was so far below them, nor did it matter when the plan was about to come to fruition.

“I’d always thought it’d be Snoke I’d be using this on,” Hux mused, pulling out his commlink. “But it doesn’t matter. Ren isn’t as powerful as he was, so perhaps it’s better this way.”

Phasma remained silent so Hux watched through the cameras until Ren and the squad of Stormtroopers he’d claimed had finished disembarking, and then he waited just a bit longer to ensure everyone else was in position as well. The more guns he had available, the more likely this was to work. He knew there was still a very good chance it wouldn’t, but he doubted he’d get another opportunity.

Hux put the commlink to his mouth, already turned to the channel that would reach every individual on the ground - except Ren, of course. “Execute Order 67.”

* * *

Kylo knew something was wrong when he felt a shift in the Force, something clicking in the minds of the troops behind him. He turned just in time to see every one of them looking directly at him, not the base, with their blasters raised. They fired almost as one and Kylo threw out a hand to freeze the bolts just before they hit. With a push of Force energy, he flung them back, some of the blasts hitting the mark while others missed entirely. He kept his hand out, creating a forcefield against the hail of blaster fire.

He had just enough time to draw his lightsaber, cursing, before he heard the scream of TIE fighters overheard. Kylo glanced between the Resistance base and the remaining Stormtroopers, weighing his odds. He could take the footsoldiers easily, but the TIEs and Walkers?

Cursing again, Kylo turned and ran towards the base, reaching out through the Force for a presence he hadn’t felt in a long time, one he’d thought snuffed out despite his hesitation on that ship so long ago. But Leia Organa was not so easily destroyed and he knew she was his only chance, the only one that might even consider listening to him after everything he’d done. Even still, he knew the Resistance could very easily not let him in or try to shoot him themselves, but this was his only hope now. Kylo ran as fast as he could, cursing Hux’s name with every step.


	5. Tiddy Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one! From anon: "prompt: hux playing with kylo's glorious tiddues. they deserve to be loved, kissed, licked, bitten and fucked" and from [kyle-with-an-o](http://kyle-with-an-o.tumblr.com/): "I'm so happy you're taking prompts :D Can I ask for some gratuitous tiddy worship, plz? Just Hux fully appreciating Kylo's... generous proportions ;3 <3<3"

Hux kissed his way down Kylo’s throat, enjoying the low sounds of appreciation rumbling against his lips. The chain of the cuffs rattled slightly against the bedframe as Kylo pulled, seeming to forget he was bound. Hux would’ve smirked, but he was too busy moving down to Kylo’s collarbone, pausing to suck a dark mark into it.

That brought out a moan and Hux pulled away, drinking in slight whimper Kylo let out as he did. This was one of Hux’s favourite things: having Kylo laid out for him like this, ripe for the taking, naked and already starting to flush with want. Hux followed the spread of redness from Kylo’s cheeks down his neck to his chest, gaze catching on Kylo’s generous pectorals.

His hands followed his eyes, cupping Kylo’s pecs and squeezing gently, feeling the firmness. Kylo was always gorgeous, every line of muscle clearly showing the strength his body held, but his chest showed it perhaps best of all. It was the perfect balance between firm and soft, the flesh just the right consistency for grabbing and kneading however Hux wished. He also happened to know for a fact that they looked lovely in lingerie, Kylo’s proportions being generous enough that he could even wear a bra.

Hux leaned in again, planting his lips back onto the bruise he’d made and began working his way down again until his lips found Kylo’s right pec. He kissed his way over Kylo’s skin, deliberately avoiding the nipple, while his hand kneaded at the left pec. Kylo exhaled deeply, shifting a little under the attention. Was he truly getting impatient so soon?

When Hux just continued the gentle stimulation, giving Kylo nothing more, he heard the shackles rattle again. Before Kylo could get out the plea that was surely on his tongue already, Hux clamped his teeth down, biting into the meat of Kylo’s pec hard enough that it would surely leave a mark. Above him, Kylo groaned, flexing under the pain but not trying to move away from it.

When Hux finally did let go, he looked up at Kylo with a predatory smile, enjoying the hunger he found on Kylo’s face. He then decided to give Kylo at least a bit of mercy, circling Kylo’s nipple with his tongue. Kylo shivered under the sensation.

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, “Hux, please, come on.”

Hux used the hand still on Kylo’s left pec to pinch his nipple sharply. “Patience, pet. I want to appreciate you first.”

Kylo huffed but Hux ignored him, returning his attention to Kylo’s nipple and skimming his tongue over the nub. With his hand, he rolled the other nipple between his finger and thumb. Kylo was more generous with his noises now, crying out under the onslaught. Hux felt Kylo’s hips buck, but not far enough to make contact with Hux’s body, hovering above him. Good. That was how he wanted it.

He pulled the bud between his teeth, holding it in place and flicking the tip of his tongue over it. Hux could feel Kylo panting heavily under him, his chest heaving as he moaned, overwhelmed but the relentless stimulation. With a final bite, sharp enough to pull a yelp from Kylo’s throat, Hux pulled away to survey what a mess he’d made of the man under him.

Running his hands over Kylo’s pecs again, Hux felt his cock twitch. Kylo’s eyes were nearly black and his lower lip was bitten red, and the visual combined with the soft yet firm muscle underneath his hands had Hux suddenly needing more. He removed his hands, climbing up a little higher to straddle Kylo’s waist.

Hux stroked his cock lightly and then moved to press it between Kylo’s pecs, using his hands to push them together and create a shallow valley. Kylo pulled on the cuffs again, but Hux paid him no mind, instead rolling his hips, exhaling at the friction. It wasn’t quite enough, but the visual alone was just… kriff. Hux didn’t have words for it, seeing his cock sliding between the peaks of Kylo’s chest.

“Fuck,” he found himself saying, his hips moving steadily, “you’re so perfect for me, darling.”

Kylo moaned quietly at the praise, arching up a bit in what might have been an attempt to give Hux more friction. Hux was getting impatient, though, so he released Kylo’s pecs, placing one hand flat over his cock, pressing it harder against Kylo’s sternum. Putting the other hand against the headboard for balance, Hux thrust once experimentally, unable to help a quiet moan, before he picked up his pace.

“Look at you,” Hux said, tongue loosened by his approaching orgasm. “Can’t believe your chest is so big I can actually fuck it.”

“Obscene. Beautiful. Filthy. Creature.” Hux punctuated each word with a roll of his hips. “Fucking. Gorgeous.”

Hux glanced up at Kylo, noting his knuckles were white, hands balled into fists, pulling the chain of the shackles fully taut. His eyes were fixed on Hux’s cock where it slid between his chest and the hand keeping it there, staring at it as if it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Hux had already been so damn close and it was that look that finally pushed him over the edge.

His orgasm hit hard, Hux groaning through it, rutting frantically as he painted Kylo’s neck and collarbone with come. Distantly, he heard Kylo suck in a sharp breath, but it was lost in the white hot bliss enveloping his mind. He slowly came to a stop, letting himself slump in the aftermath.

It only took Hux a few moments to recover and by the time he did, Kylo was practically vibrating beneath him, a livewire of need. Hux cupped his cheek gently, petting down his face when Kylo leaned into it, letting out a small noise of want.

“Hux,” he said quietly, voice thick.

“I know, pet,” Hux said as he started making his way down to settle between Kylo’s legs. “I’ll take care of you now, alright?”

The only answer he got was Kylo moaning brokenly as he took his cock in hand. Despite such an intense climax, though, Hux just couldn’t resist a little more. Still stroking Kylo with one hand, he leaned up and pressed more kisses to Kylo’s chest, quickly deciding to suck another mark into his skin. He knew Kylo was already close to coming, but Hux was going to make sure his pecs were properly bruised and marked before he did.


	6. Filthy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon: "kylo has been away on a mission for some time, so when he comes back, he and hux go at it like rabbits. Kylo's ass is fucked out, full of lube and come, it starts making a squelching noise while they fuck but excessive fluids and dirty noises just turn the boys even more on"

Hux collapsed against Kylo’s sweat-soaked back, panting into his hair. He’d lost count of how many times they’d both come at this point, how many positions they’d gone through, how many hours had passed since Kylo had returned from his mission. He didn’t care, though, knowing that despite his body’s protests, they still hadn’t had their fill of each other.

Two months it had been. Two months of only receiving brief, text-based communications from Kylo while he’d been off doing stars knew what for Snoke. As soon as Kylo had told him he knew for sure when he’d be back, Hux had set up two of his rarely used leave days to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted, spending the week before finishing up everything that couldn’t wait until after. He’d felt vaguely guilty for it at the time, but now he was nothing less than thankful for his foresight. The second they’d been alone, they’d been on each other, not even fully undressed before their first orgasms.

Kylo shifted beneath him, lying flat on the bed, his back rising and falling with deep breaths as he recovered. Hux didn’t even bother pulling out as he waited for his cock to rise again, instead giving them both the moment to just breathe. Hux knew he’d be feeling this tomorrow, after whenever they finally passed out, but for now, he was simply happy to have Kylo back.

“I missed you,” Kylo mumbled against the mattress.

“I missed you too, darling,” Hux said, lips still pressed to Kylo’s scalp.

No other words were exchanged, only small, slightly uncoordinated touches as they both took the moment for the break it was. Exhaustion was starting to set in, but fuck if Hux didn’t want to take Kylo just one more time. He may have thought the same thing during the last three breaks they took, but it remained true.

Kylo moved under him again, more insistently this time, moving his hips. At first, Hux figured he was trying to get comfortable, but then the heat around Hux’s cock suddenly clenched, causing him to inhale sharply. His cock was still soft and oversensitive, but it seemed to take interest in that. Kylo didn’t stop moving his hips, apparently trying to fuck himself on Hux’s soft cock, which slowly started to rise again.

“Insatiable creature,” Hux said, amused. “Give me a second.”

Hux pulled out carefully, wincing as their sweat-slick skin separated, then fumbled the lube out of the sheets and squirted some more on his cock. He really didn’t need it, but it seemed like good etiquette. Kylo, apparently uninterested in waiting much longer, sluggishly pulled himself up to his hands and knees, presenting himself. Hux smiled fondly, getting into position to line himself up, stroking his cock lazily to pull it to full hardness.

He stopped short, though, unable to look away from Kylo’s hole. It was stretched out enough to gape open, a dribble of come and lube mixed together leaking out and dripping down his balls. Hux watched, mesmerized, as a larger glob tried to escape next. Without thinking, he pushed in, a shiver running down his spine at the wet noise.

The first thrust was slow, but when Kylo huffed impatiently, trying to push back harder, Hux took the hint and fucked in hard. Kriff, Kylo was so wet inside, so full of come and lube that another obscene squelch punctuated his hips slapping against Kylo’s ass. Hux shivered again, the noise and just how fucking _filthy_ it was turning him on more than it should have.

Kylo moaned, either at the sound or the thrust or both, and it just spurred Hux on, fucking into him with as much force as he could manage, each thrust accompanied by lewd, wet sounds. It was disgusting, but it was also unbelievably hot.

“You’re so fucking full,” Hux said, after a particularly loud sound. “Just fucking listen to it. And you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to come in you again, fucking fill you up so good.”

Kylo moaned again, louder this time. “Fuck yes, Hux, do it. Fill me up.”

Hux was already close, so he leaned over, taking Kylo’s cock in hand and stroking him in time with each snap of his hips. It wasn’t long before he pressed in, adding another load to the countless others already in Kylo’s ass. He stroked Kylo desperately as he gave two more ruts of his hips, Kylo finally coming with a broken shout.

The both collapsed again in the aftermath, panting. Hux pulled out and rolled off to lie on his back, pretty sure there was no hope he could get it up again. His cock was sticky and there was some fluid on his pelvis, apparently having leaked out while they fucked. Kylo looked at him, eyes hazy and fucked out, with a small smile on his lips.

“Is that your way of saying you’re done?” he asked, one eyebrow quirked. “Because I don’t think I’m really full yet.”

Hux couldn’t help a breathless laugh, giving Kylo the best exasperated look he could manage. What was he going to do with him, his insatiable knight? Kriff, maybe he could go just one more time…


	7. Power Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon: "Hux mouthfucking Kylo hard in front of the entire First Order"
> 
> No real warnings apply, but this could be read as dub or noncon if you wanted to. It can also be read as entirely consensual

FN-2176 and her squad made their way to the cafeteria and she was glad to finally have her lunch break. A morning of patrols wasn’t the most interesting day, but at least it wasn’t terribly difficult. Her feet ached, eager to finally have a chance to sit down, but she was accustomed to ignoring it by now. Every Stormtrooper in the First Order was adept at disregarding minor discomforts like sore feet.

She grabbed her tray, frowning slightly at the sloppy mess that awaited her. Sometimes the food wasn’t half bad, but today was not one of those days, it seemed. Shaking her head, she made her way to a table with the rest of her squad, sitting down and removing her helmet. The first spoonful tasted exactly as dreadful as she thought it would, but she kept eating anyways.

Idle chatter permeated the cafeteria, none of it particularly interesting. FN-2176 didn’t care much for gossip, but it was fun to listen sometimes, to hear about who got into a fight recently or who might be banging an officer. Some liked to store that information away, perhaps for their own use, but FN-2176 was content to listen purely for the entertainment value.

The screens on the walls of the cafeteria turning on brought the chatter to a halt, everyone immediately paying attention, food and gossip forgotten. The symbol of the Order appeared on screen, informing them that there would be an announcement from their Emperor. FN-2176 straightened out of habit; she’d seen the Emperor and his Knight-Protector once in person and the slight tingling of fear up her spine had never worn off. Even now, with the two of them systems away, she couldn’t help the way the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

Kylo Ren was just as terrifying as the rumours made him out to be. He would stare, eyes intense, and there was no way to know if he was reading your mind or not, if some stray, foolish thought would lead to your throat clamping down and your vision quickly fading out. No mere mortal could fight him and win, FN-2176 knew that. He was a force of nature somehow held within a man’s body.

The only thing more terrifying than Kylo Ren, however, was the man who’d somehow managed to tame him and now held his loyalty. With such a powerful ally always by his side, no one would dare challenge Hux. No one in the galaxy was that stupid, particularly if the rumours as to the true nature of their relationship were to be believed.

The broadcast kicking in brought FN-2176 out of her thoughts, watching as Hux’s face appeared on the screen. His expression was neutral and serious, as it always was during these announcements. FN-2176 wondered if this was just another propaganda speech or if there was actually something important happening. It was a 50/50 shot, really.

Hux began talking and it was immediately clear it was one of the basic speeches, nothing of importance to come, so FN-2176 allowed herself to tune most of it out. She didn’t start eating again, just in case, her stomach still too tied up in remembered fear to even think about food. The cafeteria was absolutely silent as they all watched, most likely not paying attention, but all at least pretending to.

Which is why it was strange that FN-2176 thought she heard an odd sound, just faintly. It sounded wet, possibly someone eating messily, but a quick look around the cafeteria revealed that no one was. It must have just been some sort of interference with the broadcast or something, that was all. It was strange, certainly, but there was no other explanation she could think of for it.

The camera started to zoom out, revealing more than just the Emperor’s face and it was when the view revealed the bottom of his torso that a smattering of gasps rang out across the room. Hux was seated on his throne with his legs spread and between them sat a far too recognizable head of dark hair, bobbing up and down mechanically. One of Hux’s hands was on the back of that head, guiding the movements as he pleased, all the while still giving his speech.

FN-2176 couldn’t help gasping a second time when she realized that the sounds she’d heard were caused by Hux fucking Kylo Ren’s throat like it was a toy. She wondered idly what Kylo’s expression was, if he had been coerced to do this or if he loved every second of it. Hux didn’t seem terribly affected, though now that she was looking, FN-2176 noticed the little twitches, saw the redness spreading across his face and the way his hand tightened in Kylo’s hair.

As the speech was wrapping up, the head started moving faster and FN-2176 wondered with a mixture of curiosity and horror if she was going to end up watching the current Emperor of the galaxy come down his Knight-Protector’s throat on live broadcast. Part of her absolutely did not want to see that, but the rest of her was far too curious to look away.

Just when FN-2176 was sure Hux was about to lose it, his voice tense and breathing just heavy enough to be noticeable, the speech ended and the broadcast cut immediately, the symbol of the First Order the only thing on the screen. The cafeteria remained deathly silent, as if everyone was too afraid to discuss what they’d just seen.

The rumours were true, at least, FN-2176 thought as she picked at her food, still shaken by the broadcast. She’d always held a healthy amount of fear of both the leaders of the galaxy, but it only grew now. Stars, no one in their right mind wasn’t afraid of Kylo Ren, but her fear of Hux had just increased ten-fold after witnessing just how much control he exorcised over such powerful being. No one was talking now, all of the Stormtroopers in the cafeteria wearing the same shaken look.

Across the galaxy, just as the broadcast cut out, Hux thrust up and pulled Kylo’s head down, sheathing himself fully in that hot, wet throat as he came with a loud moan. Kylo swallowed through it, making sure not a drop was wasted. Hux sighed, petting through Kylo’s hair affectionately, and he couldn’t help smirking as he thought back to what he’d just done. Surely that would get the message across as to how much power Hux truly held.


	8. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon: "For the drabble! Kylo sitting on Hux's face and Hux eating him out so well that hes crying and barely able to hold himself up"

Kylo still wasn’t sure this was really a good idea, but Hux had insisted and Kylo’s brain didn’t always work right when he was turned on. He knew how heavy he was and even though Hux was stronger than he looked, Kylo didn’t particularly want to have to put ‘suffocated during rimming’ as his cause of death. Yet here they were, Kylo climbing up to straddle Hux’s face and bracing himself on the headboard for stability.

Hux took hold of Kylo’s thighs and then Kylo felt his tongue running over his hole, licking one long line followed by circling the rim. Kylo’s cock twitched at the sensation and his hands clenched against the headboard. He didn’t know whether Hux was just particularly good at this or if it was something he just liked, but it felt so much better than Kylo ever would’ve thought it could before Hux had done it to him the first time.

Hux’s tongue breached him and Kylo couldn’t help moaning, only to have Hux pull away and go back to making circles for a time before thrusting in again. Hux always loved to tease like this, to give Kylo just a taste of what he wanted and then pull back, never stopping entirely. It was maddening in the best possible way and it especially didn’t help that Hux seemed to be able to read him like a book when it came to what he liked in the bedroom.

Just as Kylo was starting to get impatient with Hux teasing like that, thrusting in only to pull away and tease again, Hux finally gave him what he wanted, working his tongue in and moving it in some way that made Kylo see stars. Kylo moaned again, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. He could feel his thighs starting to tremble but it had nothing to do with exhaustion and everything to do with Hux’s skillful tongue.

Hux kept up the onslaught and it wasn’t long before Kylo started to lose it. He moved his hips to find the best angle, enjoying both the sensation between his legs and the feel of Hux’s fingers digging bruises into his thighs. He could feel Hux’s head bumping against his balls as Hux ate him out, holding nothing back. Fuck, it was just so _good_.

“Hux…” Kylo would’ve been embarrassed by how high and breathy his voice was in any other situation. “Fuck, Hux.”

Kylo was close, so fucking close, his hips twitching a little with every movement of Hux’s tongue. Just when he was about to lose it, one of Hux’s hands came up to stroke his cock and it only took two pumps for Kylo to come, the twin sensations pushing him over the edge. Come splattered the headboard and it took everything ounce of will Kylo had not to just collapse down on to Hux’s face, the lazily licks to his rim keeping him from wanting to move as he came down.

He tried to rise, but Hux clearly had other ideas, hands clamping down on Kylo’s thighs, and then the gentle licks stopped and Hux thrust his tongue in again. Kylo cried out, still oversensitive from his orgasm, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was gripping the headboard. It was just on the brink of too much, every movement of Hux’s tongue pushing him higher.

It wasn’t long before Kylo could barely hold himself up against the overwhelming pleasure, his legs feeling like jelly. A sob tore from his throat and Kylo belatedly realized there was wetness on his cheeks, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as wave after wave of pleasure moved through him. Already, he was close again, Hux masterfully playing his body like an instrument.

When Kylo came a second time, it was with a howl, his hips jerking of their own accord, thoughts of being careful abandoned as his vision went white. A small bit of come managed to dribble out of his cock, his whole body clenching tight. His last orgasm had been good, but with this one he felt like he was shaking apart, like his body was too small to hold the rush of pleasure.

It was only after he’d mostly recovered that he realized he’d slumped, no longer able to support his own weight. With effort, Kylo climbed off of Hux as quickly as he could manage and collapsed beside him. Hux was giving him a satisfied smirk but his face was red and wet with spit and he was panting almost as hard as Kylo was.

“See? I told you you’d like it,” Hux said, looking entirely too smug.

Kylo laughed weakly, not having the energy for anything else. His eyes fluttered, wanting to close, especially as Hux leaned over to gently wipe the tear tracks from his face. He’d never say it out loud, but sometimes Hux really did have the best ideas.


	9. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [chromium-siren](http://chromium-siren.tumblr.com/): "Drabble prompt: Hux is sick, so Kylo and Milly take care of him. Nice and fluffy please!"

Kylo returned to the bedroom, mug of soup in hand, to see that Hux had, miraculously, put away his datapad after informing the crew he would be off that day. It had all started with a sneeze, one that Hux had ignored but had been a warning to Kylo. Sure enough, two days later, Kylo had woken to Hux sitting on the edge of the bad, a wet, hacking cough shaking his frame and a burning fever radiating off him.

It had then taken the better part of an hour to actually convince Hux to stay in bed, but Kylo was determined. The last time Hux had been sick, he’d ignored it to the point of passing out on the bridge due to a high fever and Kylo had decided then and there that he wouldn’t let it happen again. Fortunately, Hux didn’t get sick too often, since he rarely left the ship and was thus mostly exposed to disease only when it made it onboard, but Kylo knew it would come eventually. Now that it had, Kylo was not going to let Hux do that to himself again. Just the thought of not enough rest turning Hux’s simple illness into something serious made his chest tighten with concern.

Kylo handed Hux the soup and then climbed into bed with him, careful not to disturb Millicent, who was curled up in Hux’s lap, purring away. He settled in as Hux took careful sips of the hot liquid. As Kylo watched him, it became even more obvious that he needed this; Hux was even paler than usual with deep, dark circles under his eyes. He _looked_ sick.

“You’re awfully close to me for me being so contagious,” Hux pointed out, clearly still a bit bitter that the possibility of infecting the crew was the one argument of Kylo’s he hadn’t been able to counter earlier.

Kylo just shrugged. “I never get sick.”

Hux hummed an acknowledgement but didn’t press. It was true that Kylo rarely got sick, but he would deal with it if he did. It’d be worth it, he thought as he put the empty mug on the bedside table and then wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him in close without disturbing Millicent. Hux was still frowning, his body tense, but Kylo didn’t care how unhappy Hux was to be not working. He idly played with Hux’s hair, free and loose as it always was in the mornings, hoping the warmth and rest would do Hux good.

It took longer than was really reasonable, but eventually Hux relaxed, his resistance melting away under the warmth and soft touches, and he was asleep moments later. Kylo smiled to himself, pleased with his success, and let himself doze as well. The heat of Hux’s fever, while a bit concerning, was certainly warm enough to make Kylo sleepy.

When Hux woke later, Kylo fetched him some tea as well as some medication and tissues, making a little pile of supplies on the bedside table. Hux had tried to protest, but quickly shut up once he had his tea, the bitter tarine he preferred. Kylo also fed Millicent who, despite her capricious nature, only left Hux’s side to eat and then immediately returned to lying on top of him. Kylo guessed she could sense his illness and was trying to help in her own way.

When Hux reached for the datapad, though, Kylo used the Force to float it just out of reach, earning himself a scowl.

“I’m just checking,” he grumbled, voice still raw and raspy.

“You promised no work,” Kylo pointed out.

Hux’s scowl deepened. “If there’s an emergency, I will not remain in my bed while the Order burns down.”

Kylo very nearly rolled his eyes; and Hux said _he_ was the dramatic one. “The Order will be fine. Peavey knows what he’s doing and if there’s an emergency, _I’ll_ handle it.”

Hux did roll his eyes. “Oh, how reassuring.”

Kylo ignored the sarcasm, instead grabbing the datapad himself, carefully holding it out of reach of Hux’s grabbing hands, and put on a holo to play on the wall screen. He selected one from Hux’s documentary collection, one Hux liked but had seen a few times before, so he’d still be able to sleep if he wanted to. Once it was playing Kylo put the datapad back down, pushing it far away with the Force.

He then pulled Hux into his chest again, even as Hux was hit with another coughing fit. Hux went with only a slight struggle, eventually settling in when he realized there was no escape. They watched the holo together for a time and, sure enough, it only took another half hour before Hux was asleep again.

The rest of the day passed much the same, though Hux did complain progressively less as it went on. Kylo never left his side once and neither did Millicent, both seeming to work together to keep Hux in bed, warm, and comfortable. The time passed quickly, with on and off naps for them both, lots of soup and tea, and far more cuddling than Hux would ever admit to.

It had the desired effect, though. By the next morning, Hux’s cough was significantly better and his fever all but gone. He returned to work, with Kylo’s grudging blessing, but eventually admitted that yes, the bedrest had helped and yes, the Order hadn’t completely burned down in a day. All in all, it had gone as planned, and Kylo now knew exactly how to handle Hux whenever this came up in the future.

It was all perfect until two days later, Kylo sneezed.


	10. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [huxben](http://huxben.tumblr.com/): "Another prompt, if you don't mind: soft kylux, modern au, kylo and hux move in together and learn to live with each other. it's awkward at first but they're extremely happy to be together"

It had been strange, waking up that first morning in Hux’s bed with Hux draped over him, knowing he didn’t need to go anywhere. Usually, Kylo would’ve ended up going home at some point, but now he already _was_ home. As much as they’d planned this for months, waiting for Kylo’s lease to run out, it hadn’t really hit yet. They’d been too busy the previous day moving all of his shit over and unpacking as much as they could, followed by going at it like rabbits as if they needed to christen the space, despite it already having been thoroughly violated during the course of their relationship. After that, they’d simply collapsed together in bed and fallen asleep immediately, both too tired to stay awake even a moment longer. It was only when morning came that it had truly felt _real_ and Kylo had smiled at the wave of warmth that had gone through him.

As it turned out, though, there were some growing pains. While they’d obviously known about each other’s bad habits to a certain extent, being forced into the same space brought some of them into direct opposition. Kylo preferred to grab everything he needed for a task like cooking or cleaning and then put it all away when he was done, while Hux would pull out only what he needed right then and put it back as he went. Hux tended to leave lights on when leaving a room, while Kylo had always felt the need to turn them off, likely ingrained in him from childhood. Kylo showered at night, Hux in the morning. They were both so used to living alone and they’d always had their differences, always disagreed on things, but it had never been so obvious before they were in the same space, together and always.

There was more than enough good to outweigh the bad, but it was only a matter of time before something had to give. While they’d argued before, it was usually mitigated by whoever was over at the other’s going home before it turned into a true screaming match. Now that leaving was no longer an option, short of driving off in no particular direction like Kylo’s father used to, they both should’ve expected the breaking point to come.

It had all started with Hux coming home late, very obviously having had a bad day at work. Kylo had been waiting for him, sitting comfortably on the couch and watching some movie he didn’t really have any interest in. He heard the door close and immediately perked up only to frown when he heard a stumble followed by a curse.

And then Hux was yelling, something about Kylo never putting his shoes away properly and causing Hux to trip on them. Kylo had been caught off guard for a second, but Hux’s tone had him defensive, hackles raised. Before Kylo knew what happened, they were shouting at each other about all the little annoyances that had been building up, discussed on occasion but never enough to actually solve anything.

It ended with Hux storming off to their bedroom and slamming the door. Kylo thought he heard what sounded like a chair barricading the door and a spike of hurt went through him. Yes, he was angry, still breathing heavy and clenching his fists too hard, but he wasn’t going to go chasing after Hux after the clear message of the door closing. Besides, Hux had fucking started it in the first place.

Kylo took a few deep breaths, trying to get his rage to settle. This had been their first real fight since moving in together. They’d been tiptoeing around each other a bit, Kylo thought. While some of these issues had been brought up before by both of them, they hadn’t actually tried to solve much other than saying they’d try better. In that, they were equally guilty.

Kylo paced around the living space, contemplating. While he and Hux had always bickered, he didn’t want them to be _this_. Bickering was one thing, he even liked that, but he didn’t want them to be reduced to screaming matches. It didn’t bode well for the future if they couldn’t handle even a month of living together without devolving into yelling at each other and his heart sunk at the thought.

He was a bit calmer now, more frustrated and sad than angry, so Kylo listened for any sign of Hux at the bedroom door. When he heard nothing, he sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He’d been planning to make spaghetti that night, a nice Friday meal for the two of them. Hux had once described his food as ‘rustic’, but he’d never once hesitated to eat it.

Well, there was no use in not going through with the plan now, Kylo decided, even if he ended up only cooking for one. It’d make good leftovers for tomorrow, something Hux hated but Kylo loved. He gathered the ingredients mechanically, figuring Hux would come back out when he was ready.

Kylo went through the motions of cooking and was so absorbed in the process that he didn’t hear the quiet footsteps approaching. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around his middle from behind, a face pressing into his shoulder. Once he realized it was Hux, he immediately relaxed and pushed back into the embrace, the last vestiges of anger from before melting out of him.

“I’m sorry,” Hux mumbled into his shoulder, so quiet Kylo almost didn’t hear it over the sauce bubbling on the stove.

Kylo turned to plant a kiss on Hux’s temple. “I’m sorry, too.”

“I was angry about work. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” Hux said, burying his face in Kylo’s neck.

“I know.” And Kylo did know; the shoes were just the straw that broke his back, so to speak. “I shouldn’t have gotten so defensive.”

Hux hummed against Kylo’s skin and Kylo smiled, still working on the food with Hux pressed against him. They only parted when it was time to strain the noodles, Hux going to grab plates while Kylo did so. They moved around each other perfectly as they finished the food together, doing so naturally as if they’d been doing it all their lives. It felt _right_.

Kylo smiled again at the way Hux’s eyes fluttered shut at the first taste. They ate mostly in silence, but it wasn’t awkward or tense. Maybe they had needed the release, Kylo thought as he chewed. This obviously wasn’t the best way to deal with things, but clearly whatever they were doing before hadn’t worked either. This was their sign that they needed to try something else.

“Maybe we should try to, you know,” Kylo paused, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth as he tried to gather up the courage to continue, “try to figure these things out. Before we start screaming at each other, I mean.”

Hux chuckled softly. “I think that might be best. We wouldn’t want to disturb the neighbours too much.”

Kylo snorted, knowing that Hux joking again was a good sign. They had some things to work on, that much was obvious, but Kylo felt good about their chances. They loved each other and they were willing to work on this. As long as they had that, nothing could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
